1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and a downloading method thereof, and more particularly to an electrical cable connector with a printed circuit board and a download method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,187,019, issued on May 29, 2012, discloses a connector assembly including an outer shell, a printed circuit board module received in the outer shell, and a cable connecting with the printed circuit board module. A micro-processing chip is usually provided on a circuit board included in the module.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,702,480, issued on May 18, 2006, discloses a manufacturing test and programming system including providing a PCB tester, providing an in-system programmer electrically attached to the PCB tester, mounting a device under test having a programmable device attached thereon and programming the programmable device with the in-system pro-grammer.
Micro-processing chip of a connector according to existing technology is programmed via a dedicated programming interface, such as port terminals, but due to pins defined on an end of the connector are occupied, the micro-processing chip is downloaded via additional ports defined on another end of the printed circuit board. The length of the printed circuit board, therefore, is increased, the process of downloading program is more complex, and the hardware interface for downloading is not uniform.
Therefore, a cable connector assembly having an improved a download method is desired.